The present invention relates to a swimming pool alarm system and more particularly pertains to sounding an alarm before a person enters a swimming pool.
Small children drowning in unattended swimming pools has become a very serious problem. Many devices have been suggested to prevent these happenings from occurring. Namely, most swimming pools are know required to have some type of enclosure that surrounds the pool to prevent access to the pool. Further, many pool owners have alarms in connection with their pools. Most of these devices will trigger an alarm once a disruption in the surface of the pool water is sensed. Unfortunately, these devices alert parents and homeowners only after their child or pet has entered into the water thereby making time of the essence in reaching the pool before a drowning occurs.
The present invention seeks to provide a swimming pool alarm that will alert the pool owner before the child or the like enters the water. This will provide more time to avert disaster.
The use of pool alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sensing a disruption in a water level in a pool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, they do not describe a swimming pool alarm system for sounding an alarm before a person enters a swimming pool.
In this respect, the swimming pool alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sounding an alarm before a person enters a swimming pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved swimming pool alarm system which can be used for sounding an alarm before a person enters a swimming pool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.